Bolts (Dawnguard)
Bolts are projectiles fired by crossbows in . Unlike arrows, which are slung across the back, bolts are worn at the hip in a quiver. Similarly to arrows, bolts can be forged using the Smithing skill (however, as noted below, only after the quest "Ancient Technology" has been started). Types Crafting Recipes yield bolts in stacks of ten. Forging Exploding Bolts requires ten steel or Dwarven bolts and either fire salts, frost salts or void salts, which yields Fire Bolts, Frost Bolts and Shock Bolts, respectively. Note: Bolts may only be crafted after starting Sorine's quests to find schematics Attributes by piece Unlimited bolts To obtain an unlimited number of bolts, perform one of the following methods: Method A #At the beginning of the quest, Dawnguard, bring Agmaer to Fort Dawnguard. #Upon completion of the quest, Agmaer will be given a crossbow by Isran, and told to shoot at a set of crates. #Begin to collect. Collection is a slow process, as he fires a bolt roughly every 8 seconds. He continues to fire bolts until completion of the next quest. Method B #Find a Hold Guard that is shooting arrows repetitively at a target/practice dummy. The best place to do this is in Solitude near the Castle Dour courtyard. #Pickpocket his bow and arrows. May require perks to be unlocked first. #Replace the bow with a crossbow (any kind) and give him a bolt (any kind will do, and only one of the bolts needs to be given). #Retrieve the bolts as they are fired at the target. Method C #When the Dragonborn arrives at Fort Dawnguard for the first time, Durak will be shooting bolts at a tree on the path leading up to the fort. #When he is spoken to, he may be asked what he's shooting with, and he'll hand over a crossbow and bolts; but don't talk to him yet, as he may stop shooting. #Stand by the stump and pluck the bolts out every few minutes before they disappear. #Occasionally, he will stop shooting for a long time. Turn and look at him, as this may get him shooting again; walking toward him, or backing away from the tree may also make him start again. #When enough bolts have been collected, talk to him and get the crossbow and 45 more bolts. #Collecting bolts from Durak seems a bit faster than collecting bolts from Agmaer, possibly because Isran keeps 'encouraging' him. Gallery Explodingsteelboltoffire.png Explodingsteelboltofice.png Explodingsteelboltofshock.png Explodingdwarvenboltoffire.png Explodingdwarvenboltofice.png Explodingdwarvenboltofshock.png Trivia *Enchanted bolts can be only made at the forge in Fort Dawnguard. *Dwarven Bolts may also be looted from Dwarven Spheres or Dwarven Ballistas. Bugs * The bolt quiver does not fit several armor or clothing pieces not found in the DLC and actually has a visible space between it and the equipped apparel - this is due to the bolts being fixed as a quiver slot, and as the character leans forward, the bolts do the same. *If a Greatsword is equipped at the same time as the crossbow bolts, part of the weapon will appear to cut through the quiver, which would make it difficult to actually store bolts inside, primarily due to the weapon's size. This is not the case with Battleaxes, Warhammers, or One-Handed weapons. * Starting the game or reloading a save with the bolts equipped can cause a third-person glitch where one appears to be wedged into the Dragonborn's hand. Drawing and sheathing the crossbow should resolve it, as well as changing weapons and going airborne. See also *Crossbows (Dawnguard) Appearances * * * de:Bolzen (Dawnguard) es:Virotes (Dawnguard) ja:Bolts (Dawnguard) Category:Dawnguard: Weapons Category:Dawnguard: Arrows